Winter is Handsome (By Winter)
Winter is Handsome By: Winter (This is my first posted fanfic don't hate) Chapter One- Winter is Loved by Jade Mountain It was Winter's first day of school. Winter was a bit upset, but it was cool because he was super edgy and hot. He had brought his pet and his amazing face to the academy, but lacked happiness. After all, what is a first circle dragon doing at a low class school? I did mention he was first circle, right? He was so high ranked that all the IceWings loved him. Winter could tell he was already the most popular one in school. As he entered the school everyone stared at him in awe. "Wow, he's so cool and edgy." "I should totally dump Brandon to date him!" "Don't dump me!" "But you're not as hot!" "Hey!!!!" Winter was, of course used to this and modestly signed peoples' arms and talons. Then he went to his room where he met an hot annoying Sandwing called Quip. Quip was annoying and followed Winter around making sarcastic remarks and flirting with everyone. Of course Winter was forgiving and kind and let Quip do this for a while until he finally got upset. This made him relatable, and cool. Seeing this relatable hotness, a hot NightWing bumped into his scavenger. Knowing NightWings often hated IceWings, Winter using his strong will ignored her charms, being a loyal IceWing. Also, some hyper RainWing came by and loved Winter's scales. (Let's be honest, who didn't?) Now that Winter had a posse (Hot NightWing, Quip, and Hyper RainWing), he was ready to face his classes and edgy emotions. Moral of this chapter: Winter is hotter than Quip so Hot Nightwing should like Winter better. Chapter Two- The Dance Battle and Winter's Trending Moves Winter walked down with Hot NightWing down the aisle- I mean hallway. Quip and Hyper RainWing were there too. Also, now there was some SeaWing, but no one knew the forgettable puddle's name. Winter was still lovable, so Hot NightWing and Quip were already stalking him on all his social media accounts, and absurdly crushing on him. Winter continued to walk down the hall. He moonwalked, because that was hot, and everyone at Jade Mountain squealed in delight. (Even the teacher MudWing, which made Stove boil up in anger and jealousy.) Suddenly, Quip was jealous of Winter's attention and said, "I challenge you to a dance off, bruh!" Winter accepted, knowing he would win due to Quip's idiotic dancing. Quip went first and nae-naed his way into the Guinness World Records for cringiest dancer. When it was Winter's turn, everyone cheered. This was because Winter was hot and handsome. He moonwalked onstage (There is a stage now) and flashed the audience a look that made everyone faint from the extreme hotness. Winter then dabbed and everyone cheered and declared him the winner. "That was amazing!" Smiley SandWing yelled. "I love his face more than Forever alone!" Overrated RainQueen gasped. Forever alone, RainQueen's bodyguard sighed and updated his Fangbook status to 'single'. "He is so hot!" Tempertantrumi said. "I agree, even though I'm blind!" Said LoveTriangleNerd. "Same, except without the blind part!" Agreed MudWing teacher. Stove once again boiled up in jealousy, flew up to Winter and said, "Come at me bruh." Stove tried to punch Winter, but couldn't because his 6 pack 16 pack was so strong. Winter said, "I believe we should settle this like real men. With a dance battle! Again!" While Stove actually had some hot moves, she was no match for Winter the Handsome. Winter struck a pose and dabbed. "He is dabbing his way straight into my heart!" Hot NightWing said. Quick note from Qibli Quip: This never happened. Quick note from author: Shut up. Moral of chapter two: Winter's got some lit moves Chapter Three- Winter is generous and shares his knowledge to the undeserving Quip (idea by ArticunaDragon101) Winter, tired after a long day of dancing and being completely hot, retired to his dorm. He could barley enter due to the love letters blocking off the door, but finally broke through with his 16 pack. As he entered he noticed Quip standing behind him "What dat?" Quip said, pointing to a scavenger. "Oh you pitiful child." Winter said. Then remembering how generous and kind he is, instead of insulting him like others might, he put his talons on Quip's shoulder and said. "That is a scavenger. Can you say scavenger?" "Sca...Sav.... Sca-ven-jah?" Quip tried. "Err... Uh... perfect. Do you know what a scavenger is or what they can do?" He asked, already knowing that sadly, Quips brain wouldn't hold such knowledge. ”Hah!” Hot Nightwing yelled, jumping through the door, pointing at the pathetic child that was Quip. “You are so stupid and completely not attractive!!!” “While I do agree Hot Nightwing, that was not a kind response.“ Winter replied, his many muscles oozing with glitter and kindness. ”Oh my,” Hot Nightwing said blushing furiosly. ”You're so kind. And hot. And attractive! How beautiful! Will... Will you go on a date with me?” The extremly Hot Icewing smiled with joy, and accepted her offer. Then they kissed a lot right in front of Quip. Then- Qibli Quip: Excuse me! This didn't even happen! Plus, I'm not sure if you understand this, but Moon is MY Girlfriend! Author: Hey, I can write something real! And technically you guys aren't actually dating! Are you? I- Well, I'll prove I can write something that really happened! Qibli Quip: Prove it. 'Author: FINE, I WILL! ' Chapter Four- Winter takes down Darkstalker Quick note from the Author: I have been told by some haters that "this didn't happen!" and "that didn't happen." And I would just like to assure you the events of this chapter are completely true. It was a normal day, like any other. Winter was hot, Quip was stupid, Hot Nightwing was staring at Winter, and Stove was angry that MudWing teacher was talking to all other female in the building but her. But then, Stove found her father. Also, forgettable puddle was there. Stove's father was a Rainwing who's fursona was a Skywing. Then Stove and Forgettable puddle went on a long adventure with her father and Queen Murder... and blah blah blah blah blah. At the end of the story, stove got a piece of paper; the magical receipt of her father's fursuit. Winter very kindly and generously said he would take one for the team, and be the one to carry the burden of the magical receipt, but then Quip got all cranky, the way he does when we forget to feed him. He thought he should take the receipt, but it was all for selfish reasons. Our hero Winter struggled to get it out of the hands of Quip, but Stove, still salty that she lost the epic dance battle of the ages to Winter snatched it from both of them. The receipt burned in her hands, and Darkstalker Edgelord McStrawberry was summoned. Now, if you listen to my less hot and unintelligent classmates, they'll say I fell for his spell an liked him immediately. But I was really just pretending to like him to gain his trust obviously. You might not believe this, but are you really going to trust Quip, a scavenger-brained tortoise, or I, an extremely hot, handsome, beautiful, attractive, Icewing? Anyway, completely fooling Edgelord McStrawberry, Winter gained his trust so then, at the perfect moment, he dabbed on the hater, vanquishing the evil beast. Oh also there was a really long part where Edgelord McStrawberry fought a war and took over the Nightwings but that part isn't really important to the story. *dabs* Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (GeekSheep) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)